


Oh So So Long Ago

by GeraldTheFabulousGiraffe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Found Family, crossposted to fanfiction.net, it's sadder than intended, this is from mikasa's pov, this is just a oneshot!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeraldTheFabulousGiraffe/pseuds/GeraldTheFabulousGiraffe
Summary: Over the years, Mikasa comes face to face with pain and agony more times than she wishes to think about. Somehow, love is the the one that hurts the most.





	Oh So So Long Ago

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, as I haven't ever written in this format before! It's about SnK from Mikasa's perspective (if that wasn't obvious!). Crossposted to my fanfiction.net at FuzzyElf24.

Once, oh so long ago, it was not just the three of them versus the world and all its horrors. Once, she had a family who had catered for her every need, answered every question she had once voiced. Once, she had laughed and played in a garden fit for giants  _ (man eating giants hunting their prey). _

 

That had all gone to hell. She had a new family, a family with eyes the colour of the grass in a rainstorm and hair like the tall, tall trees that had covered the horizon. Her family had blonde hair like spun gold and eyes like the clear sky, filled with light and warmth.

 

When the giants break into her new ( _ safe, safe,  _ **_ruined, broken)_ ** home and she watches her brother’s ( _ liege, the Captain tells her, years later)  _ mother eaten, she says nothing, just watches in horror.

 

Her family scarred and thrown into the underground to rot ( _ the lack of sunlight makes your legs go bad, her brother tells her, ever the doctor’s son) _ . She refuses to watch her family die again ( _ her mother  _ **_screams_ ** _ ) _ when she knows she can prevent it. Her brunette starts fights while the blonde slips his delicate hands into the audience's pockets. She is never far away, ready to intercept if things go wrong at the moment's notice. She knows that they shall be treated better depending on how they act and appear, so she uses the money they make ( _ steal, her guilt cries)  _ to feed and clothe her family ( _ watching them snore in their sleep, the guilt settles). _

 

They send the adults off to fight, under-trained and under-prepared  _  (they do the same once more).  _ Her blond sobs and her brunette holds him, whispering words of comfort.

 

They hit the necessary age and join the military. They learn how to kill the giants that have taken so much ( _ her blond’s tears stain her heart)  _ from humanity. She expected her brunette to join but is surprised at the fierce determination in her blond’s voice. She nods, and voices her desire to protect her family. All three smile, knowing that they cannot be separated ( _ the hopeful naïevity of youth)  _ by anything.

 

( _ Her blond screams as their family is torn apart, she wails as they are reunited). _

 

They are older now, scarred in more ways then on their skin. The world is darker and bloodied now, smothered in the bodies of their friends and comrades, no longer hidden by the light ( _ blinding light _ ) of innocence and ignorance ( _ they are the same, she thinks). _

  
She prays that her family shall live for another day. She prays they shall survive and that giants shall take no more from her. ( _ in the end, nothing lasts forever and she realises happiness,  _ **_especially her own_ ** _ , is temporary). _


End file.
